Arrangements
by LotusThorn
Summary: Kyoya and Tamaki have arrangements, but what about when Kaoru wants to know whats going on? KyoxTamxKao...A LOT OF YAOI! IS RATED M FOR A REASON!Just a quickie fic for now, unless my mind changes later. LUV
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey you guys...it is 5:15 in the AM and i am BORED...so I wrote an EXTREMELY Yaoi short fic thingy...and I hope you all enjoy it...AGAIN this fic is EXTREMELY YAOI and is rated M for some STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!!!! _**

**_I don't own the ouran host club anime or any of the rights to it or its characters...However, if I did then they would be a whole lot more messed up then they are now... ENJOY ^_^_**

**Two Can Play That Game  
**

"Oh, Kaoru, you're cute when you take those little bites of cake…" Hikaru took his younger brothers chin in his hand, and lifted his face toward his own. "But I would much rather you have a taste of me instead." Their mouths were nearly touching.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru blushed and tried to turn away from his older brother, but it was to no avail. "Not in front of the girls."

And there it was, the moment their "scene" hit that climax, the awaited swoon was voiced from about four different girls at their table. I nodded as everything was going accordingly on their end, and I glanced over to Tamaki in time to hear…

"Oh fair princess, I have waited so long for this time together with you; and have dreamed of nothing more than to have you here in my arms." He then leaned in closer to her and whispered little what not's, that I couldn't clearly hear, but I'm sure they similar to the previous.

I glanced around the rest of the room, and Honey was eating his cake as usual as the girl smiled and giggled. Mori, was right beside him, as always, watching over his young friend; and Haruhi was talking to a few of her guests, probably telling another story about her mother….

I looked back down at my notebook, scribbling down any little reminders for me and the rest of the club. Tamaki wanted to have some sort of event for Christmas…in which case I now had to figure up the money for…like always.

Last time I checked he wanted actual reindeer, a hand carved sled from…well wherever you get elaborate hand carved sleds, and pine trees with lights. I let out a sigh that I had been holding in, and looked around at the departing customers.

"Oh, what a wonderful session today!" Tamaki exclaimed, and jumped towards me with a hug. "I believe our guests were fully satisfied today, and I can't wait for our Christmas event!" He let go of me and ran over to Haruhi. I closed my book and rolled my eyes. "King…"

Tamaki stopped hugging Haruhi and looked up at me. "Yes, mommy…" He smiled, excited to be called king.

"In order to plan, and set up for this event, we will have to be shut down next week." The twins nodded as I spoke.

"Yeah, boss. We are going to have so many things being shipped in, we won't be able to properly work when we need to set up and stuff." They spoke in perfect unison…as the usually do.

Tamaki let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose you right Kyoya, you always are."

"Tono-chan…" Honey tugged on Tamaki's shirt, getting his attention. "Mori is taking me home now, I am really tired, and I didn't get my nap today." He said right before he yawned.

We all nodded hastily, knowing how Honey gets when he is tired. "Actually," Haruhi spoke up. "I'm going to head out as well…I need to go to the supermarket and get some groceries." Her eyes got wide as both Tamaki and Hikaru pounced for her.

"I shall accompany you to the store, my wonderful dau—"Tamaki was swiftly pushed out of the way by Hikaru.

"Nah, we got it boss, thanks though." Hikaru quickly grabbed Haruhi's arm and walked out with her.

As all of this was happening I had glanced over at Kaoru. He had the most distant look on his face. I smirked…perhaps, tonight was the night then.

"Momma!" Tamaki screamed as he ran over to me. "He took my little girl! How could this happen?" I shook my head and sighed opening up my book and making a small note, then closing it quickly. Tamaki's eyes widened, knowing full well what I had written down. I looked at him as a smirk tugged at the corner of my lips.

"What, Tamaki?" I asked in a low voice. He didn't respond, merely shook his head. "I will see you tonight then?" He nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and Tamaki…" He looked back at me over his shoulder. "Don't forget tonight, I would hate to have a reoccurrence of last time." He grimaced just barely, and walked out.

Kaoru was now looking at me with that curious glint in his eyes. _Hook._

"Would you like a ride home, since I'm assuming Hikaru took yours?" I gave a small smile. _Line._

"That would be nice, Kyoya." He shrugged. "I should have seen it coming." _Sinker._

_~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

The ride was starting to be a quiet one, as I waited for him to ask.

"Hey Kyoya, what were you talking about with the boss earlier?" He looked at me from across the limo.

_There we go…_

"Oh, that…We just have an arrangement, that's all." I gave him my answer and continued looking through my notes from the day.

"What kind of arrangement?" His curiosity and interest had been sparked.

"We help each other out with our problems…sort of a study session, I suppose…" I raise an eyebrow, and glanced at him. "Why do you ask, Kaoru?"

He had a slight blush under my stare, and looked away. "I guess I was just gonna say, that if you guys weren't doing anything important, then I could study or whatever with you…" He looked back at me, searching for my approval. "Since Hikaru probably won't be home for awhile, I mean."

"Very well, I don't see why not." I smirked and looked out the window as the car came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Kaoru asked and looked outside to see my home. "What...How did you—"

"I know you, Kaoru." I then got out of the car and headed inside with Kaoru following close behind.

I immediately walked upstairs to my room, my sister was out of town, and everyone else knew not to bother me once I was in my room. Kaoru followed me in, and I shut the door behind him. I watched him walk over to my bed and sit down; he then glanced up at me, and then back down to the floor.

I put my notebook and school jacket on a table near the entrance of my room and walked over to him. "What's wrong Kaoru?" I asked and he looked back up at me.

"Nothing, just thinking I guess…."

I nodded as I began unbuttoning my shirt. "Thinking about your brother off with Haruhi?"

He swallowed hard, and nodded. "Yeah, I g-guess it just bothers-"He paused when I dropped my shirt to the floor. "-me when I know he should be at home."

I looked down at him and he was clearly blushing by now; like I knew he would be. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, shocked out of his thoughts by my words.

"Your upset, he clearly isn't." He nodded, showing he was keeping up. "That hardly seems fair…if it keeps up, you will end up resenting him and his happiness."

He looked down sadly and shook his head. "I am well aware of that, Kyoya. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do."

"Are you sure about that?" I slid my fingers under his chin, and made him look at me.

"Kyoya I-" I cut him off as our lips touched. He was hesitant at first, but soon complied with my tongue, and parted his soft lips, allowing my entrance. This brought a small moan from the back of his throat, and I smirked into the kiss.

I slowly moved forward, causing him to lie backwards on the bed, as I straddled him. He shifted a little to accommodate my weight, but continued to kiss none the less.

"Kyoya, wait…" He pushed me back up. "What are you…What am I—"I shook my head and placed my finger tip to his lips.

"Listen to me Kaoru, it isn't fair to you, for you to stay at home, and wait around on Hikaru…" He nodded slightly. "Nor is it right for him to have all the fun. " I smirked, and removed my glasses and sat them on the night stand by the bed. "Now, are you going to wait around for him all night, or would you like to have a little fun with me?" His eyes narrowed as he thought over my words. I had him, I knew I did, and without anymore hesitation he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me to him. Our lips crashed together in a passionate kiss, and as our tongue danced, my hands began to slide up his shirt and over his soft skin.

I leaned up slightly so that I would be able to pull his shirt over his head. Once the offending thing was off I threw it to the side. I looked over his bare chest for a moment, and his whole body was flushed.

"What Kyoya?" He asked, almost shyly.

"Nothing, simply admiring." I leaned in and started the broken kiss back up, while my finger tips traced up his stomach and to his nipples. I began to tweak them, lightly at first, and upon hearing his soft moans, I did it a little harder. I moved from his mouth and began to kiss down his neck, sucking and biting where I saw fit. As my lips moved down so did my hands, and once my mouth had made it to his nipple, my hand had already reached under the fabric of his clothes and groped his extremely hard member.

Needless to say, everything was going well…until.

"Kyoya, I made sure to bring…." Tamaki stood in the middle of my room, eyes wide as he stared upon me and the Hitachiin twin in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, so here is the second Chapter, and its quick end for now...unless I decide otherwise way later...hmm Oh this is the BIG YAOI chapter so please, if you don't like it...well you should have turned back last chapter, but if you are hard headed, well do it now. Thanks, ENJOY!**_

_**Previous Disclaimer from before, still applies**_

**Wait, How many Are Playing?  
**

"Boss?!" Kaoru nearly screamed, and I stood quickly before he could push me off the bed.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki was looking down now, clearly upset. "How could you?"

Kaoru looked at me and then looked at Tamaki. "Oh my god! You two are together?! And I…" He looked horrified. "Boss, I am so sorry I didn't—"He was cut off by the sound of my soft laughter. He looked at me with disgust now. "How can you laugh at this…I feel awful, and you should to." He stood and began picked up his shirt.

"I can't believe you would do this to—" Tamaki cut him off this time.

"Kyoya you said you would wait for me…" He threw on his puppy dog face, and I simply shook my head.

"Wait..what?" Kaoru stood looking from me to Tamaki again, as I sat back down, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed.

"I told you, we have an arrangement." His eyes widened as I quickly straddled him again. "I never said we were together." With that I leaned down and kissed him roughly, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Tamaki shrug and begin to unbutton his shirt. I pulled away and sat up for a moment, motioning for Tamaki to come over to the bed. Once he was close enough I pulled him down beside us and leaned over to kiss him roughly as well.

Kaoru had slipped out from under me and was merely watching for a minute. I pulled away from Tamaki and grabbed him by the jaw. "You did it so many times today." I said in a low husky voice.

"I know" He looked down apologetically. "I couldn't catch myself…I'm sorry master Kyoya." He then looked back up at me and I threw his head back, as I grabbed his still fastened pants, and yanked them off harshly. Kaoru's eyes were wide and he was against the head of my bed, looking somewhat scared to move.

I took hold of Tamaki's hardened cock and pulled towards me, making him rise up from his lying position. I stood in front of the bed, and in his new position he was the perfect level. "Now be my good little slut prince, and suck me dry." My voice was cold and dark, and I smirked when I noticed obvious shivers go down both of the boy's backs.

"Yes, master Kyoya." Tamaki, unzipped my pants, and slid them, along with my boxers, down to the floor. He reached up and took my stiff arousal in his hands, giving me a few pumps, before obediently taking me into his hot, wet mouth. His head began to bob, back and forth on my cock, and I gripped his hair roughly, as I leaned my head back.

"Mmm, you like being my slut prince?"

Without completely stopping the rhythm he managed to say "Yes….master….Kyo..ya"

"Good boy, and tell me, what would you like?" I smirked, damn this felt good.

He pulled away from me for this. "I would love to have my needs fulfilled. Master."

I glared and pulled his head towards the unfinished job. "I didn't say you could pull away that long!" He looked up at me as he continued to bob, and lick from the head to the base of my penis. I moaned, and closed my eyes for a moment. Just feeling this hot cavern engulfs me like this…damn…

I then looked over to Kaoru, who had been stroking himself a little. "Do you like what you see?"

He nodded, and I smirked. "Well you heard him, my little whore twin; he needs to be tended to." I glared at him and he practically jumped into Tamaki's lap. I saw him wrap his soft lips around Tamaki's hardened need and swallow him whole. I moaned at the sight, and with the extra vibrations from Tamaki's moans forming around my organ, it was sheer bliss.

As one of Tamaki's hands came up to caress my sac, his free hand slid down Kaoru's back and dipped in and out of Kaoru's tight passage.

"Ah..ah" Kaoru made his little noises in between breaths from Tamaki's lap.

I quickly pulled Tamaki's head away from my cock and he looked at me in question. "Lay down." He did as I said, and Kaoru then looked at me as I gave him a devilish smirk.

I got on the bed behind him and positioned him so that He was on top of Tamaki in the 69 position. "Good boys…" I reached beside the bed, where Tamaki had dropped a bottle of lubrication, and picked it up. I squirted some in my hand and lathered my cock in the sticky substance, as well as a few fingers.

I slid two of my fingers inside of Kaoru's body and the boy went rigid, moaning as loud as he could with a mouth full anyway.

"Oh, you like that, my little twin whore?" As I spoke I added another finger, which made him cry out in pain at first, but as I stroked that spot, he instantly moaned, and took Tamaki into his mouth again.

As I continued to prepare him, Tamaki was stroking his shaft with his hand will sucking on his sac. Tamaki then moaned loudly, and when I looked up to see that Kaoru had inserted a finger or two into him as well.

I leaned back a little and removed my fingers from Kaoru, and slid my thick member into him instead. He paused what he was doing for a minute, and I waited for his body to get adjusted. When he continued to play with Tamaki, I then began to move in and out of his tight hole smoothly.

"Mm…Kaoru, you're so tight…" I moaned and began to thrust into him harder. He cried out and moved his fingers in and out of Tamaki at a faster pace, to match my rhythm.

Tamaki moaned as well and took Kaoru into his mouth and began sucking and licking his arousal as much as he could with all of the movement.

"Oh, Kyoya…" Kaoru moaned and pushed his hips back into mine causing me to drive deeper into him.

"Say it, Kaoru…" I groaned. "Tell me how you want it."

"Mmm, harder Kyoya, please, go harder." As he spoke I did just that, pulling out nearly all the way, and then pushing back inside with all of my force.

"Ah, Kyoya, oh mmm" He cried out. "Yes, Kyoya! Yes" He leaned down and lifted Tamaki's legs up by his ears and began to lick inside of him and then trail back up to his still very hard cock. He nibbled little by little on his throbbing member and sucked as much and as hard as he could with me thrusting into him.

"Oh my…Kaoru, yeah, right there." Tamaki moaned as Kaoru sucked on the head. "mm, please keep…ah"

I closed my eyes and focused on the muscles that were contracting around me, moaning with every thrust. I could feel it, I was almost there, and with the sounds both of them were making, they were as well.

"Listen my two little sluts, I want you to cum for me…mm..fucking cum for me" I moaned and slowed my thrusts down to powerful long ones, hitting Kaoru's spot just right. Hearing him and Tamaki cry out was all I need to send me over the edge.

"Swallow it, both of you." I commanded in a raspy voice, and pulled out of Kaoru.

He gave a small moan and I watched both of them swallow each other's juices. I smiled and leaned back against the head of my bed. Tamaki crawled up to me and Kaoru took note and did the same, both with lust filled eyes.

"Let me taste…" I smirked, and Tamaki leaned in and I licked a little bit of Kaoru off of his lips. "Mmm, and you Kaoru?" Kaoru leaned in and I did the same. "Both of you are very good boys."

I then laid my head back on a pillow with Kaoru on one side and Tamaki on the other… Good thing it was the weekend….

_**Well. I hope that yall enjoyed it, I know it was a wee different, but I like being differen, the same ol' same ol' bores me most times...much like Hikaru and kaoru get bored, as do i... They are some sexy things...but anyway, they will be next. I hope that you all liked it, and my sexy Kyoya. Have a Nice Weekend, and REVIEWS are welcome, they let me know that I am doing a good job when I get plenty of them! ^_^ Much Love yall, and be sure to check out BloodLust, I should be crankin out some more chaps soon!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey ALL!!! I have decided to add another installment to my little story for OHSHC! I was told that it would be interesting to see where it went, and so I am going to do my best to make it go far. This chapter is dedicated to **__**Just A Girl Two**__**, so here goes! Oh and the normal disclaimer applies…. I DO NOT OWN THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CHARACTERS OR SHOW! However if I did, mayhaps I wouldn't be hurtin for a job right now…owell -_- ENJOY!**_

**Rules? What Rules?  
**

The next morning, was…interesting, to say the least. I was woken up by a cell phone ringing on my side table. Neither of my lovers wanted to get the phone so I reached over Kaoru's very naked body and grabbed it myself.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru!" I heard a familiar twin on the other line. "…Kyoya? Why are you answering my brother's phone?"

"He and Tamaki came over for some tutoring last night…" As I spoke Tamaki ran his hand along my side and I glanced over my shoulder at him. "They fell asleep, so I just let them stay here. Is that alright Hikaru?"

At the mention of his brother's name Kaoru started to stir. He rolled over to look at me and his eyes got wide. I smirked as he snatched the phone from my hand and sat up on the bed.

"Hey Hikaru, what's up?" He was hesitant, as if he were trying to recall whether it was all a dream or not.

I rolled over to Tamaki and kissed him deeply. He let out a small moan as my hands began to venture down his body. At the sound of that beautiful voice I glanced over at Kaoru who was looking over his shoulder at us.

He quickly turned away from us. "I'm sorry, what did you say Hikaru?" He tried to sound interested.

I sat up and Tamaki followed my lead. I leaned over Kaoru's shoulder and began kissing down his neck; and Tamaki did the same on his other side. Once we both began running our hands down his body, Kaoru let out a strained breath.

"Hikaru, I have to let you go…breakfast is ready, and once I get done I will be right over, I promise." He hung up the phone and stood up quickly.

"Ok you guys, um…I don't think I can do this again." Kaoru said as he tried to find his clothes.

"Oh?" I turned to Tamaki and stroked some golden strands out of his face. "Why so?" Tamaki stood up and strode over to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, did it not help you forget about Hikaru?" Tamaki asked with a big smile on his face.

"Well yes, but-"

I cut him off. "Was it not to your liking?"

Kaoru looked at me and Tamaki slipped behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

"Well yes, but I-"

Tamaki stepped in this time. "Then why can't you do this again, mon ami?"

I then stood up and walked over to Kaoru. Tamaki stepped back as I traced my fingertips over Kaoru's lips and down his neck. "I'm afraid I'm not ready to call this off." Kaoru blinked, not sure what to say. "I must say I rather enjoyed what happened last night, and I plan on it happening again." I let my long fingers run down his body and wrap around Kaoru's member. I then pulled him closer to me. "Now we can let this happen again in an easy manner, or we can make it difficult, either way I'm sure I will still enjoy myself."

Kaoru eyed me warily. "What do you mean difficult?"

"I'm sure you would hate for your dear Hikaru to find out about us…especially if you hope to one day have him to yourself." I smirked as he gasped. "I know that if he got wind of any of this he would grasp onto Haruhi even harder and make sure not to let her go, or let you in."

"You're a real bastard, you know that!" Kaoru pushed me away and grabbed his boxers at the foot of the bed, as well as his pants. I watched him get dressed and start towards the door.

"Kaoru, do come back soon." He glared at me over his shoulder and I let a smile play on my lips for a moment. I heard a hard sigh come from the bed, and I turned to find Tamaki sitting with his boxers on, and looking at the ceiling.

"Did you have to go that far, Kyoya?" He took his amethyst gaze off the ceiling and placed it on me. "I'm sure he would have come around sooner or later."

I walked over to the bed and placed my hands on his shoulders, pushing him backwards. "Yes, but I wanted him to come around sooner." I smirked. "Just like you did." I leaned in and kissed him hard.

He moaned and ran his hands down my chest and gripped my stiffened organ. I groaned, leaning down to his ear I whispered "Did I tell you to get dressed?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once we had returned back to school after having that lovely weekend, Tamaki was back to his regular ways.

"Haruhi! Daddy has missed you so much!" He hugged her tightly and spun her around.

"Tamaki-senpai! I can't breathe!" She spoke in a strained voice, and he sat her down.

I stopped my usual writing and looked over to my right to see Hikaru walking towards me.

"Kaoru wants to speak with you outside." Hikaru shrugged and looked at Tamaki and Haruhi. "Why does the boss have to keep acting as her 'daddy' while we're together?"

"That's just how he is, Hikaru, you know that." I gave a small smile and walked towards the door.

Once outside I saw Kaoru over near the boys bathrooms, he waived me over and walked in.

"What is it, Kaoru?" I asked as soon as I was in the bathroom. He merely glared at me.

"I don't understand…" He looked away then. "…I don't understand why you want me so bad."

I raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment.

"I don't understand why I have to be there for you to enjoy your time." He added and looked up at me.

"I suppose I just find you interesting, and I would like to try a few more things with you." I answered, and he glared at me again.

"So that is all you want?" He shook his head. "You just want some casual sex with me and that's it?"

I nodded. "I already explained to you, what Tamaki and I have is an arrangement of sorts." I began walking towards him and he backed up accordingly. "He takes care of my needs, and I take care of his…" He backed up against the wall in the larger stall, and I shut the door behind me. "I play many roles for him…" I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back, pulling him closer to me.

"A Friend," I kissed his lips.

"A Confidante," I kissed down his neck and began to unbutton his pants while I nibbled on his ear.

"And Lover." I slipped my hand beneath the fabric of his boxers and gripped his throbbing erection. I smirked against his skin as he let out a tiny moan, trying to be quiet.

"Kyoya…senpai-"He breathed my name and was quieted by my lips pressing hard against his.

As I deepened our kiss I began stroking him more and more until I was confident with my rhythm.

"Ah, mm, Kyoya, we need to…" I stopped and backed away, looking at his disheveled form.

"We need to?"

He blinked and shook his head. "We need to…um…." I could see it in his eyes, he wanted me to finish.

"Say it Kaoru, what do you want me to do?" I smirked. "Beg me."

His eyes widened, and he looked past me as he heard some other guys come in the bathroom. I walked over to him and grinded my hips against his. His moans were stifled by my lips as I continued to grind into him. I stopped for a moment, not losing the closeness between us, and looked at his lust filled eyes.

I leaned in close, so others couldn't hear me. "Beg me, Kaoru."

"P-please…finish me…Kyoya-sepai…please." His voice was soft, and dripping with want.

As soon as those words were uttered I quietly slid his pants off of him and dropped in front of him. I looked up to see surprised eyes gazing down at me. I leaned in and took his full length in my mouth. He quickly covered his mouth in an attempt to quiet his noises as my head bobbed forward and backward on his hard shaft. After a few minutes I felt shivers rolling through him. _That didn't take long._ I thought, and sure enough my mouth was soon filled with Kaoru's hot juices. I swallowed and stood up, pulling his garments up with me and buttoning them back. I looked back at Kaoru, and he leaned in and licked the side of my mouth.

"Mmm, expect to see me whenever the next arrangements are made, Master Kyoya." He finished fixing his clothing and went to unlock the door.

I smirked at the sound of "Master" and followed close behind him.

This is going to be an interesting school year.

_**There ya have it. How was it? Please review, I need to know whether I should keep writing this story or not, and I won't know that people like it unless you? *holds up cue card***_

_**Audience: REVIEW!**_

_**Very good audience…so you heard the people, REVIEW!!!! I will answer back with mucho mucho thanks and such!**_

_**~*~Lotusthorn~*~**_


End file.
